


Third wheel

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Love, M/M, Revengers, Short and Silly, Slice of Life, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, change, falling, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Or a slice from the life of a Revenger.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Bruce Banner & Loki, Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Third wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame didn't happen and neither did Infinity War, and there are the Avengers and Revengers, living in peace and happiness.
> 
> Written for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 7: "Falling/Change".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"Come on! Don’t say we are being rescued by the Small Green Man again!" Loki sounds not-so-mildly annoyed, and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Why? You prefer the Big green one instead?" Bruce chuckles, his curly stranded head popping up from behind the counter.

Despite being captured with a broken leg, Thor lets out a boisterous laughter.

"Oh, Bruce, my love, never change!"

You have to admit, they are having quite a nice conversation being on a spaceship falling towards the ground with a remarkable speed.

Being an Avenger is not the easiest job, but being an Avenger _and_ a Revenger can be exhausting sometimes. This Thor tried to explain to his not so amused brother while waiting for Bruce to fix the engines.

The spaceship starts shaking and Loki raises a brow.

"I don’t want you to hurry but we might have a _tiny_ problem if you don’t fix the main panel within a minute..."

"Oh, Bruce can do it, right, my love? He is sooo skilled with sensitive things!" Thor starts rambling again, heart eyes and voice jumping higher and everything, about his soon-to-be husband, and Loki can’t help but snort at it.

"I swear, if you say one more word about him, I will jump out of this wreck by myself!"

Suddenly, the shaking stops with a final „thump”, and Bruce stands up, streching his back.

"I told you he can do anything!" Thor beams and holds out his arms.

"It was not me. But her!" The scientist nods towards the strange golden glowing coming from outside, and gathers the fallen god into his arms, as if the man weighed nothing. "Come on, darling, time to fix you too!"

Thor grabs at his shoulders shamelessly.

"You are so strong!" He whispers huskily, a golden strand falling into his face. "I love it when you hold me down...."

"Aand thank you, see you next time!" Loki shouts and hurries past them, out of the wreck.

"Thought you might need some help." The Valkyrie greets him with a pat on his back as the god of Mischief steps out, gesturing towards Carol, who is now eyeing the ship with disdain. Seeing his expression, she raises a brow. "Rough day?"

Loki rolls his eyes, as he hears the couple following, being all lovey-dovey, as usual.

"You can’t imagine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all, I enjoyed writing this the most. :)
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
